


Purple balls

by Teifeiu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Creampie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Short One Shot, Spanking, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teifeiu/pseuds/Teifeiu
Summary: This has literally no plot um Keith acts like a horny virgin um lance kills the mood but thats cool





	Purple balls

"Aahh keiiiith i cant wait any longer" lance whined, he made quite the picture; His hands were bound behind his back,on his knees with his legs spread out. He grinded his ass into nothing when keith leaned back to take in the sight of his glistening pink hole fluttering at the absence of his tongue.A burst of pride flooded over him as he realised that he did that to him.He can reduce his boyfriend into a horny mess- "Keiiiiiiiiiith" he whined louder and arched his back lower, giving his ass a shake, trying to tempt keith into finally giving in, to start pounding him into the mattress with his throbbing cock,and once lance thought he was done with him,he'd drag his tongue up his thighs to collect the cum that dribbled out of his sensitive,abused hole then eat him out as a reward for being such a good boy for him.His spent cock would twitch at that, he would probably even come a 2nd time- 

"Keith Gerald Kogane i swear to God if you dont start fucking me right now i'll-Aaah!" A sharp slap to his ass, interrupted him.His perky soft cheeks jiggled from the contact already leaving a red imprint of his fingers against his brown skin."Fuuuck" lance wheezed after a few seconds of stunned silence.Keith couldnt help the smirk when he noticed the slight tremble of lance's thighs. 

Lance breathed heavier "dont get cocky Mullet, you caught me by surprise" keith chuckled softly "sorry i just couldnt help it" unable to keep the smile out of his voice."your ass is just so perfect" he began to knead both cheeks ,spreading them apart and squeezing them together. "I know- Ow! watch it! I'm a wounded soldier" Keith rolled his eyes but then leaned down close enough for lance to feel his breath against his ear "i thought you liked a little pain" his voice was deep and raspy with lust. Lance suppressed a shiver then turned around to give him a look before bursting out into laughter "Oh my god you didnt just say that wow who wouldve known my boyfriend was such a freak in bed" lance collapsed on the bed, rolling over onto his back laughing.

Keith's face slowly flushed red "Don't act like you're not into this!" Keith caged him, glaring at his amused blue eyes. "You're the one that asked me to tie you up and shit" he brought up his hand to flick at lance's forehead. Lance flinched from it then pouted "now you're bullying a defenceless person, wow keithy you suck" Keith scoffs then rolled over to lay down besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> After that they did face masks and watched netflix yay~ 
> 
> or
> 
> Keith resumed and fucked Lance into an inch of his life when he remembered that he was in fact still horny.. 
> 
> or both? Whatever floats y'all boat man
> 
> This is my first and terrible attempt at smut lmaooooo hhh might delete this later


End file.
